wolfsrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiba
Kiba is the main protagonist of Wolf's Rain and is the very first wolf to be introduced. He is destined to find the Lunar Flower and open the way to Paradise. He becomes a leader for the pack during their journey, always believing in a way to reach their destination. He always believes in Paradise. Appearance In his natural form, Kiba is an arctic wolf with yellow eyes. In his human form, he resembles to a very handsome and very attractive young man of seventeen years old; with medium brown hair and icy, sky-blue eyes. His clothing consists of a white shirt, a grey/black jacket with rolled sleeves, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. He usually is seen with his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Personality At first glance, Kiba seems to be an aloof, distant individual who always keeps his cool. He takes great pride in being a wolf, and dislikes humans for the mass hunting and killing of wolves. Constantly being hunted himself, Kiba is irritated when wolves use their human disguises, feeling as if they no pride. Despite having a calm disposition, he can have a temper and tends to be impulsive -acting mainly on his instincts or his 'heart', rather than his head. Kiba's mistrust in early on in the series, and natural pride as a wolf makes him reluctant to disguise himself as a human. He changes when he meets Hige, who tells him that his "pride won't count for much when he's dead." He is also shown to be very courageous, always willing to save and protect his friends when in danger. He becomes especially protective to Cheza, whom he remains utterly devoted to until the end of the series; often risking his life to rescue her from the Nobles and other abductors. Background When he was a pup, his pack and family burned in a dangerous forest fire caused by Lady Jaguara. He was then raised by a Native American shaman. The shaman told him that, "The lunar flowers had sheltered him from the flames, because they knew he would find Paradise." He told Kiba that he had "A great journey ahead of him." When Kiba begins his quest to find Paradise, he does it in the hope that he will "find a future." It is revealed later in the series that he is in fact the chosen one, who is destined to find and open Paradise. Plot Kiba first meets Tsume when his gang find him resting among the roots of a tree. After warning them that "That's no dog." Kiba kills the member -whom had reached their hand out to test Tsume's words- with a crushing bite to neck. Although hurt, he challenges Tsume and the two run off at a break-neck pace. Later having to withdrawing when Gehl intervenes. After his confrontation with Tsume, Kiba is grazed by a bullet in the streets from Quent Yaiden. Playing 'dead', he's taken to a government facility where he meets Hige. Hige has a friendly bond with him from the beginning of the series. In the final episode, one by one all except for Darcia, Cheza and Kiba are left in the place where Paradise is said to be opened. Kiba fights Darcia, but Darcia defeats him and injures Cheza swallowing some of her poisoned blood in the process. Kiba and Cheza reunite, but Cheza tells Kiba that the world will freeze over and soon she'll disappear too. She tells him that she's a forged Hanabito, that this is actually not her true form, and that she can finally become that true form now. She tells Kiba that the world will close up so they'll be separated for a while and that, because Kiba protected her all this time, the flowers will bloom again and when Paradise opens in the next world, they'll meet again and that he should try to find her. She then disintegrates into seeds in front of him. Kiba lets out a cry of anguish at the loss of his last living companion and begins to walk, holding a broken Lunar Flower in his teeth. He walks until he collapses to the ground, knowing that his quest to find Paradise failed. He asks himself why he's so desperate to find it even when he knows there's no such place, and that he can hear someone's voice calling to him. "Search for Paradise." But as he lies dying in the snow, the world freezes over and the snow falling from the sky turns into rain, causing Cheza's seeds grow into thousands of Lunar Flowers. The snow melts and morning comes, revealing Paradise. Kiba is the only one to catch a glimpse of Paradise, before falls through the now-unfrozen pool of Paradise, where he drowns. It is not until the last scene of the last episode that Kiba is seen again, walking through town, before sprinting off; presumably to once again begin his search for Paradise. ''Quotes'' *''They say there's no such place as Paradise. Even if you search to the ends of the earth, there's nothing there. No matter how far you walk, it's always the same road. It just goes on and on... But in spite of that, why am I so driven to find it? A voice calls to me. It says, 'Search for Paradise."'' *''Possibly. We're all going to die, it's a natural part of life. But if life has no purpose then you're dead already.'' Trivia *His voice actor, Mamoru Miyano, felt that Kiba was a "wolf of few words" and that his quiet nature made it hard to know what he might be thinking. *His Japanese seiyu, Mamoru Miyano, and his English voice actor, Johnny Yong Bosch, both voice two different main characters of two different anime/manga. Miyano voices Light Yagami of Death Note, and Bosch voices Ichigo Kurosaki of Bleach, a character that shares some small traits of Kiba. He also shares his seiyu and English voice actor with Saruhiko Fushimi from K Project. *In the end of the manga, Kiba becomes blind in both eyes after a long struggle with Darcia. *In the manga, Blue is captured by Darcia to force Paradise to open; instead of Kiba being captured by Jaguara. *Unlike the rest of the wolves in his pack, he is the only one who does not retain a feature from his wolf form while in his human form. Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Wolves Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:Deceased